Jawbreaker
by babyajiana82
Summary: 18 yr old cage fighter Isa Swan met her cowboy in Houston 8 mnths ago at a fight. He knows shes his mate& explains things to her. Problem is Isa is a hot head independent woman. How will Peter dominate her into submission? Will he have to turn to his bro for help? If so what if a Pixie promised her fav brother her as a mate? Find out what happens when you mess wth a Whitlock!


Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: 18 year old cage fighter Isa Swan meets her cowboy in Houston 8 months ago at a fight. He knows she's his mate and explains things to her. Problem is, Isa is a hot head, independent woman. How will Peter dominate her into submission? Will he have to turn to his brother for help? If so, what if a Pixie promised her favorite brother her as a mate? Find out what happens when you mess with a Whitlock!**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Peter Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings (will get serious, maybe blood drawn) Dominant/Possessive Peter**

_**Jawbreaker**_

**Chapter 1 Bella/Isa POV**

"Get out! GET out! GET OUT!"

Renee shouted at me for slapping her in the face. The bitch deserved it. I told her not to touch me or grab me.

'Wha' can I say? I'm a fighter...it's reflex!' I thought to myself and snickered.

That happened a year ago today actually and it was the best thing that could have happened to me. Because of Renee kicking me out at seventeen years old, instead of moving to Forks with my dad, Charlie, which is where I am going now, I moved to Houston, Texas.

Let me tell you a little bit about myself.

I was born Isabella Marie Swan, but now I am Isa Whitlock. That is on the DL right now though. Shh! My parents don't know that I got married yet. So...my name is Isa Swan and I am 18 years old. Since I was ten, I have been fighting in the underground fights and went professional at 13 years old. I am un-defeated in the circuit and they actually had to register my hands as weapons, cause when I fight, whether it is inside the octagon or on the street, I always severely hurt the other person.

My parents hate what I do, but they can't do anything about it. They both have been on the receiving end of my fists.

I don't take well to being told what to do. I don't care who you are. And I defiantly don't take well to people putting their hands on me.

This is one of the main reasons why I am on this God forsaken tin can and on my way to Bumfucktown, USA, otherwise know as Forks, Washington, the rainiest fuckin' town in the good ole US of A.

My vampire mate, yes I said vampire mate, Peter, is sending me there to my dad's to stay the remainder of my senior year. He is also hoping that his sire and brother, Major Jasper Whitlock, can dominate me into submission.

According to Peter, his sister Charlotte and her mate Garrett, if anyone can make me submit, it's the Major.

Pfft.

I say bring it!

He say that he will be up here with me in a few days, after he cools down some so that he wouldn't hurt me after the Vegas incident.

He-he, that was fun as hell though!

Finally we land and I make my way through the crowd of people to the luggage carousel to pick up my bags. When I get there, I find one of the funniest things there waiting for me. My Chief of Police, 6ft 1, 215 pound father, Charlie, literally shaking at the sight of me.

'_Damn! Maybe I shouldn't have broken his jaw the last time he saw me? Naw, it was still worth it.' _I thought to myself with a satisfied smirk.

"H-Hey, hey Bells" he stuttered out.

I put on my 'fighter's face' where I blank out all emotion and replied,

"Charlie...let's go!"

The ride back to Forks was quiet as I put in my I-pod and tuned everything else out. Pulling up to the house, I saw that Peter did in fact send my Midnight blue 2006 Hummer H3. I love my truck. It had extremely dark tinted windows, fully loaded with Sirius Satellite radio, a kick ass sound system, built in DVD player and hasa light tan leather interior.

_'I will be glad when Peter gets here in a few days, so we can move into our apartment that he is renting in Port A.'_ I think to myself as we head into the house of my childhood.

Everything is the same since I was younger and it's pathetic. Charlie is still pining after a woman that clearly doesn't want him anymore. I turn to look at Charlie and ask,

"Why don't you change this place around? It's like a shrine to your love for Renee and it is sad and pathetic."

I see the hurt and realization cross his face before he masks it and looks around like he is just now seeing the place or seeing it through new eyes.

"Well, I'm not really here much, so it doesn't bother me."

I just shrug and turn to walk up the steps.

"Well, it's not like I have to look at this place much longer anyways, so you can have it any way you like."

I get half way up to my old room before he speaks again.

"What do you mean, 'You wont have to look at this place much longer?' Where are you going? You just got here and start school tomorrow."

I stop on the steps and speak without turning around to look at him, but I feel him starring a hole in the back of my head, waitin' for me to speak.

"I am only here for a few days while Peter cools down about the Vegas incident. Once he does, he and Cooper will be up here. He has rented an apartment in Port A for us for the next few months that I am here 'til I graduate."

You see, both Charlie and Renee have met Peter a few times. They obviously don't know that he is a vampire, they think that he is a classic car restorer, which he is, and comes from old money, which he does. They were also there when I had my son, Cooper, who will be 2 weeks old tomorrow. They were not happy about me getting pregnant so young, but who cares. They don't take care of me. I do and so does Peter, but I have enough money saved up from my fights that I don't have to depend on him for anything. But anyway, when I get into legal trouble now, the cops and my lawyers always call Peter instead of one of them. They sometimes come to the court dates, but legally, they don't have a say in anything that happens to me or that I do. Even before I turn 18 that was the case.

I go to walk up the rest of the stairs to my room when again, his voice stops me. But this time I do turn around and look at him in shock.

"No! Isabella, you are not going anywhere! You will march your behind up to your room and unpack. I will call for dinner and will let you know when it gets here. NOW MOVE!"

I just continue to stare at him and I can feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I ignore it in favor of wondering why now? when I am only going to be under his roof for a few days, does he want to act like a fuckin' parent?

Fuck dat!

I pick up my suitcases that I sat down on the steps and walked back downstairs toward him and the front door. I can see him trying to fight through his 'fight or flight' instincts. Peter says that I am gonna be one bad vamp cause I make people have those instincts now as a human and that it will only be worse once I am changed.

I continue to look him in the eye as I get closer to the door. My phone is buzzing off the hook, so most likely it is Peter and his _'knower'_ is tellin' him somthin'.

I still ignore it though.

I'm not gonna do nothin' to him unless he does somethin' to me. And I already _know _that when Peter does get here and gets a hold of me, that he will already be drawin' blood with the beatin' I got coming to me from what happened in Vegas. So if I do in fact do somethin' to Charlie, the only thing Peter can or will do is add more licks to what I got comin' to me.

He is shifting on his feet like he wants to go in the other direction and I just keep coming toward him and the front door. I raise my eyebrow and silently dare him to try and stop me. I almost get to the door and he grabs my arm and jerks me around to face him.

I don't even blink before dropping my case and whirling around and bitch slapping him. He flies into the stairs and hits his head on the step and is knocked unconscious.

I check to make sure he is breathing, and he is, before I pick up my other case and head out to my truck. Once I put my luggage in the backseat, I get in and make my way to a hotel in Port Angeles. Before I get the room rented, I stop by McDonald's and get something to eat. I make it back to the Holiday Inn and rent a room for four nights, as I don't know what Peter is doing. I know he already has signed the rental agreement and has the keys, but I don't know where in Port A it is located.

Once I get in the room, I take a quick shower and put on my Tweety (**A/N: Love me some Tweety Bird :)** ) pajama short set and sit on the bed to eat my burger and fries. As I am eating and mindlessly flipping through channels on the television, I hear my phone buzz in my pants pocket.

Shit!

I have a feelin' I wont be in school for a few days next week, as I wont be able to sit without pain when my cowboy gets a hold of my ass and legs.

I get to my Galaxy Note3 and whimper at the amount of missed calls and texts from Peter. I can almost _feel_ the phantom strikes against my backside and legs.

FUCK!

I answer and try to butter him up as I know he loves it when I call him my cowboy.

"Hey, Cowboy!"

I purr into the phone.

I can hear Char in the background snickering as she knows what I am doin'.

_Bitch!_

She's the one who taught me that trick.

'Don't _'Hey, Cowboy'_ me, Isabella! Why weren't ya answerin' yer phone? Ma Knower told me wha' yer were gonna do ta Charlie, an' I tried ta call ya an' warn ya, but ya didn't ansa yer phone. Why did ya slap him?'

"Cause he grabbed me when I was tryin' ta leave. He tried orderin' me ta go ta ma room an' unpack like a good lil' girl afta I told 'im that I wasn't gonna be there but a couple of days 'til ya calmed down an' we moved inta the apartment ya rented fer us. I left afta checkin' he was still breathin' and got a room at tha Holiday Inn in Port A. I apologize for ignorin' your calls babe."

As I calm down, my southern accent stops as usual. It really only comes out when I am pissed or the rare times that I am scared (which is only when I am in trouble from him).

'Ya didn't have ta bitch slap 'im an' make 'im hit his head, Isabella. All he did was grab ya. That's why ya in so much trouble now wit' me an' tha cops, yer temper gets tha best of ya, an' ya let it. But I got somethin' fer that when I get there. Mmhm. I got somethin' fer ya ass.'

I close my eyes and try not to let my anger come out again. I'm gettin' in trouble for protectin' myself.

What kind of shit is that?

I just stay quiet and listen to him mutter to himself or one of his siblings. Once he cools down he asks,

'Other than that, how are ya, Kitten?'

I know he is better when he goes back to my nickname.

"I'm alright, Cowboy. But, I am missin' you and Conner. How is my baby boy?"

I can feel myself gettin' choked up as I think of my son. He is only two weeks old today and I miss him like crazy and my mate. I'm not ready for the beatin' I got comin' to me, but I will still be glad when I have my child in my arms and I am safe in my mates arms.

'He is fine an' we will be there tha day afta tomorrow. We both miss ya too, Isa. I will let ya go and get ta bed since ya have ta get up earlier ta make it ta school on time, bein' further away now an' it's afta midnight. I love ya, Kitten.'

"Love ya too, Cowboy. Kiss Conner for me and tell Char and Garrett that I miss them and love them too."

'We love and miss ya too, Isa!'

I hear them yell over the phone as they heard with vamp hearing. We said our goodbyes and good night'sand hung up. I set my alarm clock on my phone and turned the t.v. and light off to go to bed. I was out almost as soon as I hit the pillow.

Beep Beep.

I groaned as I shut my alarm off. I do not want to go man. I huff and reluctantly climb out of the comfy bed to take care of my morning routine.

I get dressed in my black lace with red satin underneath bra and thong set. Then I slip on my black and red Chicago Bulls jersey dress that is skin tight, showing off my assets, he-he. I leave my auburn hair down in natural curls and apply minimal make up, just a little eyeliner and clear lip gloss. I put in my black hoops and slide on my dozens of black bangles.

I then put on my lace up 3 inch heel black Timberland dress boots. Peter always picks on me as I will only wear Timberland boots except when I am in the ring fightin' and then I wear my Black/Black Ever-last Arizona's. I go to my 'other jewelry' bag and and get out my black double jeweled belly button ring with a dangling Playboy Bunny head outline and my red double ball tongue ring and put them on. I don't worry about my nipple ones today.

I grab my book bag and my black Coach purse, making sure I have the room key, my I-Pod, I-Pad and phone in it and my keys before leaving and getting in my truck. I swing by and pick up a Sausage and Egg McMuffin and large coffee before getting on the highway to purgatory.


End file.
